Love Story
by almondeyes97
Summary: Sakura is a Princess, but Naruto is a lowly servant of the Uchiha's. How can love bloom between these two people, especially when Sakura is supposed to marry Prince Sasuke? NaruSaku; NaruxSaku; NarutoxSakura;
1. Prologue

_**Love Story**_

_© by almondeyes97_

~Prologue~

**Good even- *people throw bricks and stones and knives at her* Please forgive meee! I just wasn't motivated enough for **_**Drunk In Vegas**_**! But I didn't want to leave y'all alone without something to read, so I remembered a story I started years ago on YouTube but deleted, because I hated how I made it. So now, I got better ideas to add and the story shouldn't be that long… definitely shorter than **_**Drunk In Vegas**_**… definitely, believe me. So, I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

_**-"We were both young when I first saw you**__**  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts**__**  
I'm standing there**__**  
On a balcony in summer air"-**_

* * *

_~Twelve years ago~_

Sakura was looking out of the window and watching the servants work swiftly and joyously under the watching eye of her father, King Yamato. His dark-brown eyes held a contentment, but seriousness that a king should never fail to display. Like he could feel her gaze upon him, he turned his head towards her window and waved at her. Sakura smiled brilliantly back at him, before giving the girl in her room attention.

"Thank you for coming, Ino!" Ino, an energetic girl of six years, smirked back and gave her a thumbs up. "Sakura, we are friends! Of course, I will come over! It must be boring to be in this giant castle all alone!" Sakura just gently shook her head as she walked towards her best friend.

"It may seem so, but to be honest, I like how it is here! I have daddy, the servants, who are also my friends you and Hinata!" Ino sighed at the other girl's naivety, but didn't say anything concerning that matter any longer. Hinata didn't say anything either, but a gentle blush made its way to her cheeks and she starting poking her fingers again.

"But is it true that Prince Sasuke Uchiha is supposed to come here today?" At this Sakura's entire demeanor changed and her features became sad. "Yes… my father told me this morning to arrange my room and get ready for the visitors."

Ino rubbed her chin and closed her eyes, while digesting the information she just received. "Mhm, really?" Hinata, on the other hand looked at Sakura in a concerned manner.

"Sakura… Y-You do not seem to b-be happy about him coming over f-for a visit…" Sakura smiled gently at her shy friend. "You are right. My daddy doesn't see it, but he is not as nice as everybody thinks…"

_**~Flashback: one month ago~**_

_A servant ran to King Yamato's side to inform him of the arrival of the Uchiha Family. He nodded at her and stood up to greet them by person. _

_The first person he saw walking through the impressive doors of his palest was King Fugaku directly followed by his beautiful wife Queen Mikoto. Mikoto turned around to her sons and saw Prince Itachi walking towards her with a charming smile and his little brother Prince Sasuke following him with a timid smile. _

_After a formal greeting between families, Yamato bent down towards Sasuke. "Hello, Prince Sasuke. How are you feeling today?" The shy boy turned his gaze towards the ground, before responding. "I am feeling splendid. Th-Thank you very much for asking King Yamato. How are you feeling?" With this he rose his head and smiled at him. Yamato could only think of how cute the youngest Uchiha was, before answering with a laugh._

_"Why don't you go to my daughter Sakura? She should be here actually… I am sure she is just being shy. Sakura? Where are you?" With this a petite pink-haired little girl appeared from behind his throne with a prominent blush on her cheeks. Under her father's encouraging smile, she walked towards the visitors and let Queen Mikoto gush over how beautiful and cute she was. _

_"Introduce yourself, sweetie." _

_Sakura bowed down to the royal family. "Kon'nichi wa! It is a pleasure meeting you all this afternoon. My name is Sakura Haruno and I hope of having a lasting friendship between our families!" Sakura had never been so proud of herself like in this moment. She memorized the greetings she learned from her private lessons!_

_After letting Queen Mikoto gush some more over how cute and well-behaved she was, Yamato suggested that their youngest children go play outside in the garden. After looking to his father for approval, Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and walked out with her. _

_"Aren't they just adorable?" Mikoto sighed while watching after them and Yamato and Fugaku shared a knowing look._

* * *

_"So what would you like to play, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him only to be surprised with a frown. "S-Sasuke-kun?" "Stop calling me that! It is so annoying!" The poor girl did not even know what to say anymore, when the boy said such mean things. Wasn't he friendly just about a minute ago?_

_"I don't want to be here, but my father said it is necessary." "N-Necessary?" "Yes necessary, don't you know what that means you idiot?" Tears started to build up in Sakura's eyes and when the little boy saw this he just sighed dramatically._

_"Oh stop crying, you crybaby! Let's just act like we get along well, so that I can go home soon."_

_Sakura swallowed the tears and sniffed. _

_**~Flashback end: Present~**_

"That-That-That-That!" Ino was so angry she could not even think of a proper insult to use in this regard. So that just left her gaping like a fish, which caused her friends to giggle a little.

"You have to tell your father!" Sakura just shook her head and a sad expression came across her face again. "I tried… But he doesn't believe me since Sasuke acts to well-behaved around the adults!"

"Well then, if that is the truth, I don't want to be a friend of Prince Sasuke!" As Hinata saw the determined expression of Ino, she took up all her courage. "Me neither! I won't be friends with someone that treats you like that!"

In that second a knock occurred at the door. "Yes?" Sakura answered almost immediately. She could hear Shizune's answer from the other side of the door.

"The Uchiha's have arrived and the youngest was sent upstairs to you and your friends, Princess Sakura." Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, before telling the maid, which has been working for them for a while, that it was fine. The door opened and the forever-stoic face of Sasuke Uchiha came to the view of the girls, but none of them seemed impressed.

"Ahh, I see the idiot has friends." Not even a proper greeting?

Before Sakura could even breathe, Ino beat her to an answer. "You! Who do you think you are?" Sasuke blessed her with one of his charming smiles. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Not pleased to meet you." He rolled his eyes at her antics and held his hand in front of his mouth, while yawning in a dramatic way. Ino wouldn't let it be.

"Aho*! We don't want you here, so just take the next carriage back to your country!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes again. "Do I look like I _want_ to be here? Where is this- NARUTO!"

There was a shuffling on the other side of the opened door before a mop of blonde hair showed up. "Y-Yes your highness?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why did you stay all the way behind?" Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Well, you told me not to follow you until you sa-" "URUSAI*! Just stop annoying me! These girls are doing that perfectly already-"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the right side of the room, where he saw someone move. His eyes rested on a small girl with dark-blue hair and pale eyes with a forever-lasting blush on her cheeks. She seemed to realize that he was looking at her, so she raised her eyebrows.

"H-H- Who are y-you?" Hinata was a little taken aback, but answered anyways. "Me? I am Hinata", she replied in s soft voice. The boy's eyes widened even more as he heard her voice for the first time. "Hi-Hinata…" One would not think Sasuke Uchiha could ever blush unintentionally, but yes it happened.

Ino and Sakura shared a look before staring back at Sasuke and Hinata, who didn't seem to know what to do. "Hi-Hinata… w-would you be my friend?" Sasuke asked with a real blush this time and while asking her, he was twisting his foot and not looking at her face.

"No." Came the determined answer. Sasuke thought he heard wrong. No?

"No?" "No." "Why not?" Sasuke asked utterly surprised. Hinata answered in a simple sentence. "Because I am not friends with people that are mean to my friends."

Sakura and Ino couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. While they did, Sakura's eyes crossed Naruto's blue ones and she abruptly stopped. He smiled vibrantly at her and she couldn't help, but respond.

"Good day, Princess Sakura" His gentle and boyish voice addressed her as he bowed down to her. A blush crept onto her cheeks, but she couldn't look away. "Hello…?" The boy's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh excuse me. My name is Naruto. And I am-" "He is my servant." Sasuke cut him off angrily. Why was he chatting so nicely with the Princess anyways? He was still mad about what happened with Hinata.

Ino then took the initiative. "Oh, I am so sorry Naruto that you have to be with someone like Sasuke all day." This of course started another set of bickering between the boy and the girl, so Sakura moved towards Naruto.

"I-It is nice to meet you, Naruto." Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "The pleasure is all mine Princess Sakura…"

They way her green eyes shone and the way his smile reached her heart…

No, the both of them truly would never forget this day.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? :D I've always wanted to publish this story on , but I wanted to finish my other story before this… But since I probably won't be working on that one for a while (I am so sorry!), I decided to publish this then so that you have something to read^^**

**This was the Prologue, so that is why it was a bit shorter than usual, but the next chapters should be longer!**

**Thank you for reading and please take the time to review and write your thoughts regarding this new NaruSaku story of mine.**

**I have to go to bed now, because I am so tired and I have school tomorrow, sadly. **

**See you next time!**

**Greetings,**

**almondeyes97**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unwanted Marriage?

_**Love Story**_

_© by almondeyes97_

~Chapter 1~

**Hello everyone :D I thank you very much for your feedback, and it really motivated me to continue this story^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

_**-"**__**See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know…"-**_

_~Twelve years later~_

"Stand straight! Don't let your shoulders slump and keep your back straight! Lift your chin, Sakura! Come on we've had this already!"

Iruka Umino sighed and held his head as he watched his student desperately trying to walk with books on her head. Sakura almost fell over at her attempt of trying to stand up straighter, but she had to keep the books on her head or it would fall over. And she really did not want to start afresh again.

Iruka was about to order her to do something again, when suddenly somebody knocked on the door. The now eighteen-year old young girl quickly removed the books and straightened up her composure. Iruka rolled his eyes before answering.

"Yes?"

"It is me Shizune. The king requested Princess Sakura's presence immediately." The brown-haired male sighed deeply, before letting Sakura off the hook. She smiled brightly before she ran past the maid downstairs to her father.

"Dad!" Sakura said as she walked in the giant hall. Her father turned to her and a fond smile made its way to his stern face. "Sakura… I am glad you came down immediately, since I have big news to tell you! I am sure you will be just as happy as I am." At this Sakura's right eyebrow perked up and she could barely wait to know what was in store for her. It must be something exciting!

"I can see from your face that you are about to burst out of excitement, am I right?" Yamato laughed a little when he saw his daughters face, but he decided not to keep her in anticipation any longer.

"King Fugaku Uchiha and our counselors sat down together and had a very long discussion concerning the future of our countries. You do already know that we have an alliance, but we fear that this may change in the future generations."

Sakura nodded her head, but she really did not understand where all this was leading to. "Dad, I promise to be a good Queen that will rule over the people in a just way! I will lead this country into a brighter future and you can count on me!" Yamato just shook his head while smiling.

"Darling, I know you will. I can see the potential in you which assures me that this country will be in good hands, when I retire. I do not doubt you. But we do not know what the future will bring." With these words he turned away from her so that his back was facing his daughter.

"The people will want something more assuring than a Queen ruling over them. I don't doubt you, but the people probably will. And then there is still the issue with the alliance. So the counselors, King Fugaku and I have come to a conclusion that will make everyone happy." Again he turned around to face her with a smile on his face.

"Sakura Haruno, you will marry Prince Sasuke Uchiha on you nineteenth birthday which will be in six months! This is the best decision we ever could have made, and to be honest I think that it is splendid. Two powerful Kingdoms forming a powerful alliance through marriage. And I do well know that you two got along pretty well as kids. So there is no doubt there that you will grow to love him."

Sakura just stood there shocked with the smile from before frozen on her face. She couldn't even blink. After finally getting back her composure, she starkly protested.

"Dad! You can't do this to me! An arranged marriage with Sasuke Uchiha of all persons? I can't stand his guts and you know that! Please, I do not want to marry him!" Sakura pleaded with her father.

Rage started to build up in Yamato. "Sakura! Where are your manners? It is _Prince_ Sasuke Uchiha and you will marry him! He is a fine young man and he has gained a good reputation among the nobles! I really do not know what your problem is! You will marry him and that is the last say in this matter, have you understood?" At this the king turned around harshly and marched out of the giant hall.

Tears started to gather in the young girl's eyes, but she hastily wiped them away, so that none of the servants would see her in a weakened state.

"I can't believe this", she muttered sadly.

* * *

"Me neither!" Ino shouted, when Sakura told them the news. Hinata could only sympathetically shake her head and pat Sakura's shoulders in a calming manner.

"Calm down Ino", she spoke in her soft voice, while looking at Sakura's sad demeanor. Oh, how she wished she could help her out of this situation!

"No, Hinata! How am I supposed to calm down, when my best friend is going to marry Prince I-got-a-stick-up-my-***!" At this Hinata gasped. "Ino! This is not how a Princess should talk! No Prince will marry you with your foul speech!" But Ino just waved her off.

"Oh please. Actually I have news I wanted to share with you, but Sakura dropped her bomb a little bit earlier…" Sakura actually started to listen the first time since her friends came to visit on that day. When Ino had news, it must be something awe-inspiring!

"Prince Shikamaru Nara came to our Kingdom a while ago to ask my father for my hand. Guess who is getting married!"

Both Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widened as their mouths fell open. "Y-Y-YOU are getting m-married?!" Sakura screeched. Hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"Hey!" Ino said angrily. "Why are you making it sound like you guys thought it was something impossible?" Sakura didn't answer her question, but still fell around Ino's neck. "Congratulations pig. I can't believe you are actually getting married!" "Thanks forehead", Ino smiled genuinely. "But your news is problematic. What do you plan to do? You have to get out of this!"

Hinata nodded. "I think so too. Prince Sasuke and you don't get along very well and a marriage would just kill you!" Sakura sighed deeply. "If only my father could see that too… But he has this absurd picture of Sasuke and me getting along."

Ino frowned and just shook her head. "Sakura, we are your best friends and we promise to get you out of this sticky situation!" Hinata smiled. "Exactly, because what are friends there for?"

At this Sakura couldn't help, but start crying. "You guys… I love you so much!" She fell around their necks and her friends laughed. "We love you too." Hinata replied softly.

* * *

"Sakura. You may wonder why I called you this afternoon." Sakura didn't reply, but thought: 'After the news last time, there is actually nothing that could make me wonder.'

"Hm no answer? Oh well… Prince Sasuke will spend three weeks with us so that the both of you can get to know each other better. We know that you haven't seen each other in a long time, so Fugaku and I came up with this. I am sure you are excited." Someone out there must hate her!

"Dad! It is bad enough that I have to get married to him, but now you forcing me to spend my last days of freedom with him?" Yamato's face hardened. "Sakura we've talked about this. You _will _marry him." "_We_ didn't talk about anything! _You_ talked and I had to comply!" Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. "Don't you love me at all? Don't you wish for me to find happiness?" Yamato turned away. "Sakura, you know that I love you, but I have to think about the future of our country. You know… there is a reason why I need you to marry in the near future. I haven't told you, but I didn't want you to worry unnecessarily." Sakura raised her head to meet her father's sorrowful eyes.

* * *

"Money problems…" Sakura fell into her bed and held her temples. "I can't believe this. Our country has gone bankrupt because the resources have finished up. The situation in the villages is awful and the people are suffering. That's why I have to marry Prince Jerk!" She angrily threw off her blankets and pressed a pillow on her face.

"I wish there were another solution than marrying Sasuke… But I don't want our people to suffer because of my selfishness!" The young girl sat up. "There goes my dream of ever finding true love…"

* * *

"Sasuke? Don't you have anything to say in this matter?" Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before looking up to his father. "No Father. I will do whatever you expect of me." King Fugaku nodded proudly before sending a maid off to pack some things for his son.

"You make me proud Sasuke. I am sure you will grow to love her, just as I grew to love your mother. You can use these weeks to get to know her better." Sasuke bowed his head so that his father wouldn't see the expression on his face. "Thank you Father. May I leave now?"

Fugaku sent him off. Afterwards his wife, Queen Mikoto came towards him. "Are you sure this is a good idea Fugaku?" The King sighed. "Yamato is a dear friend of mine. I can't leave him alone in this matter. I just had to help him." Mikoto nodded, but didn't mention that he hadn't particularly answered her question. He just left her standing and went out of the main hall. Mikoto sighed heavily and prayed that everything would work out for her family.

* * *

"Thanks guys for being here." Hinata and Ino shook their heads. "No way would we have left you to deal with him alone on the first day!" Ino protested. Hinata, though she didn't say a word, had a determined expression on and in that particular moment Sakura thought that she couldn't have asked for better friends.

"Princess? Your father the king, told me to inform you that Prince Sasuke Uchiha had arrived. You are expected to come down immediately."

Before Sakura could even answer, her friends stood up and started walking towards the door. Ino adjusted her beautiful dark-blue dress before opening Sakura's door. "It's showtime", she mouthed before motioning them to follow her.

Hinata eagerly walked towards Ino, taking a hold of Sakura's hand the entire time for fear that the poor girl might run away.

When they were walking down the giant stairs, they took sight of Yamato's back and him talking to a tall dark-haired person. When he heard their footsteps, he turned around and took a step to the side so that the girls could see the visitor clearly.

Black hair caressed his pale cheeks and equal black eyes stared emotionlessly at the three girls. Legs that were once short, now were long and strong. He was almost the same height as Yamato and could directly look at him in the eyes without having to look upwards. His long fingers were gracefully hid behind black gloves and his dark-blue suit finished off his garments. He didn't utter a word, no, he only looked at Sakura for some seconds before adverting his eyes again.

Yamato did not realize this, but ushered the girls to come nearer. "If you allow me, this is Sakura Haruno, my daughter whom you have come to know about twelve years prior. Her friends came for a visit today, because they also wanted to get to know the future husband of their friend." Yamato said.

Ino faked an amused laugh, but Hinata stayed hidden behind the girls and since she was the shortest of all it wasn't a difficult task.

"This is Princess Ino Yamanaka. She is from the Eastern Kingdom of the Flowers and I believe you two have met before. It was actually on Prince Sasuke's last visit." For the first time since the girls arrived, Sasuke opened his mouth. "Yes, I remember." His now deep voice graced the entire hall with its presence and the girls have never heard a male have such a smooth voice before.

"And the other young woman is Princess Hinata Hyuuga from the Southern Kingdom with their famous fighting technique of the Gentle Fist. I am sure you have met her before too." When his ears heard that name that has been engraved in his mind for a long time, his eyes shot to the short girl that had come out of her hiding place behind the other two girls. Her now long hair fell down her straight back and those same pale eyes searched his own dark ones. The forever lasting blush on her face made her look even more beautiful and the soft smell of lavender made its way to his nostrils when she bowed down to him in a form of greeting.

Sasuke's breath hitched, but he couldn't remove his eyes from the girl he had fallen in love with when he had been no older than seven. "It is nice to see you again, Prince Sasuke Uchiha." Her soft voice brought him back to earth and he watched her pretty pale lips move to the words they emitted and he had to control himself in order not to capture them in a kiss.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked before looking back to Yamato who seemed worried for some reason. "Sasuke are you not feeling well? Your face is slightly flushed." Sasuke internally cursed when he realized that he hadn't been subtle enough. "You may be right King Yamato. The journey had been very long and the weather hadn't been too nice to us for the past week." Yamato nodded in understanding and called for a maid.

"Please make sure Prince Sasuke's things are brought up in the room prepared for him and get him something to eat and to drink. Then he should be left alone for some hours to recover from the long journey." The maid nodded and started carrying the luggage. "Sasuke, if you wouldn't mind, do you think you could take a walk with me for a while until your room is ready?" Sasuke nodded immediately. "It would be my pleasure, King Yamato." He turned to the princesses.

"It was very nice seeing you again. I hope for us to be able to chat again in near future." With these words his eyes locked with Hinata's for some seconds before he bowed and turned around to Yamato and they started walking towards the royal garden.

When they were out of sight, Ino started squealing. "Oh my god! Are you sure he is the same brat that came twelve years ago? He grew into a fine young man, Sakura!" Hinata didn't say a word, but just smiled at Ino's antics. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino, are you serious? I don't see a difference. He is still the same jerk as before." "Maybe he changed!" "I don't think so!" Ino just waved her off. "You can't know that. And it has been twelve years! I am sure he grew up. And we will be here for three more days to support you anyways!" Sakura nodded grimly.

"But seriously… Have you seen the way he looked at Hinata?" Hinata's eyes widened and her blush spread wider. "I-I-Ino! What is that supposed to mean! He didn't look at me at all!" Ino just raised one perfect eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because he looked like he would jump you any minute!"

After Hinata sputtered some incoherent things and nearly fainted, Ino decided to stop teasing her.

"Sakura, don't worry! We are here to help you and we won't leave you hanging!" Hinata, who had finally gotten a hold of herself again nodded. "E-Exactly! We will make sure you are fine!"

"Thanks guys", Sakura sighed, but she smiled nonetheless.

* * *

**Sooo yeah… What do you think? I don't want this story to be long so I sped up some things and cut out some parts. Like it? Hate it? **

**Someone said that they didn't like how I made Sasuke a jerk. Don't worry people, it is all for the story ;) I think you can guess the other side pairings already and I beg you to be patient with me because school started a week ago, so I probably will only be able to update on weekends.**

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions! Thanks for reading!**

**Greetings,**

**almondeyes97**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Meeting

_**Love Story**_

_© by almondeyes97_

~Chapter 2~

**Hello my sweet readers :D I thank you a lot for the feedback concerning the previous chapter and many seem to have taken a liking to this story^^**

**Concerning the guest reviewer who thought it was necessary to insult me with many words that should be censored: I understand that you are (im)patiently waiting for the next chapter of **_**Drunk In Vegas**_**, but I thought I explained that I didn't have any motivation for that story currently. And I know that a story written without motivation will only end in crap. **

**And because I didn't want you all to stay without a story, I decided to write this in the meantime.**

**If you can't accept this then this ain't my problem ;) **

**Now I will stop my rant and let us continue on with this story~**

* * *

_**-"**__**See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know…"-**_

Yamato walked towards the royal botanic garden which was being taken care of by professional gardeners and upon the seeing the king, they all bowed and greeted him before exiting the garden to leave him and his guest alone.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke perked up when his name was called and the bowed a little with his upper body. "Yes, King Yamato?"

Yamato smiled when he saw Sasuke act so stiffly. "Sasuke, you will be part of the family soon, so please. I wish you to relax during my presence and be more comfortable." Sasuke only nodded curtly and Yamato had to stifle a laughter. But he soon decided to move to the more serious business.

"Sasuke. I believe that your father explained to you our conclusion and why. I am very grateful to King Fugaku, but I have to know if it is fine with you too. Do you _want_ to marry my daughter? It is your happiness we are gambling with right now. I know it is for the sake of the Kingdom, but I need your approval too. Are you ready for this?"

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably, but he found his posture again. "King... Yamato. Yamato, I thank you very much for your sincere concern, but there is no reason for it. If I weren't fine with it, I wouldn't have come in the first place. So please there is no problem, because I will gladly help a friend of the family."

Yamato, though thankful, wrinkled his nose. "Sasuke… You didn't really answer my question. Do you want to marry Sakura? Do _you love_ her?" Sasuke diverted his eyes when he answered.

"I… I am sure that I will grow to harbor such emotions for your daughter, sir."

Yamato sighed. Sasuke hadn't answered his question and he knew that Sasuke knew it too.

* * *

"I am so sorry Sakura that we have to l-leave…" Sakura smiled weakly at her dark-haired friend. "Hinata, it is not a problem. The both of you are needed at your own Kingdom, so you have to go!" Ino bumped into Sakura from the side and hugged her.

"But don't worry. We will come as soon as possible! We cannot leave you alone here to die miserably with Sasuke." Ino grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes and elbowed Ino's side.

"Whatever. I'll walk the both of you to your carriage."

When the three girls arrived outside the two girls' transport system had already been set ready for them and they hugged Sakura goodbye in a group hug. "We'll see you soon, promise!" Hinata whispered. Sakura nodded with a lump in her throat but she swallowed back the tears when she waved her friends goodbye.

Now she was all alone. With _Sasuke_. _Sasuke_ of all people.

Sakura turned around and walked through the giant entry doors to the main hall. There she saw Sasuke standing and watching the paintings situated in the there.

After a minute of contemplation, she walked towards him and came to a stop a few meters behind him.

"Prince Sasuke?"

The young man turned around and coal black eyes pierced her green ones. He did not give an answer and it was not like she actually expected one. "Have you seen something interesting?"

Sasuke turned his back to her and faced the paintings again. "I was only observing the paintings of your ancestors. I happen to be very interested in history." His deep voice calmly cut into the silence of the big hall and she raised an eyebrow. How his voice had changed over the years!

"I see… Do you mind to go for some tea? I could tell the maids to make us some Earl Grey tea if you wish?" She was really desperately trying! Trying to have a conversation with him and she was hoping to come to a conclusion that she had been wrong. That he wasn't a jerk.

The only thing she heard was a scoff. "Excuse me? You think I want to drink some _tea_ with you? Now listen, Sakura. I am not interested in trying to fall in love with you as my future bride. We both know that this will only be a political marriage and I think it is safe to assume that there aren't any feelings involved. Let me spare you the hard work and tell this to you: I do not love you and I am pretty sure I never will. I am only doing this because of the alliance of our countries and because it is my father's will…" With this he abruptly left the room, without letting her even say a word as a response to his rather rude comment.

Sakura was left alone with his words ringing in her ears. It was like they were on replay and she didn't have a stop button. She knew that he didn't love her, heck, she could barely stand his guts. But for him to say that to her face was really something else. She guessed it was true that words hurt a lot and cut invisible wounds into the soul. But for him to say that their feelings would stay platonic for the rest of their marriage was really… She didn't know what it was, but did he really hate her that much? What had she actually done for him to resent her?

And why was she being punished to marry such a person without being able to even have a word in that matter?

She had just wanted to try for them to get to know each other better since they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, but if he wanted it that way, then fine. They could do it his way of course.

* * *

The first week had been rather uneventful. It consisted of Sasuke and Sakura getting out of each other's way and during breakfast, lunch and dinner when Yamato would try his best to get the two of them engaged in a conversation, it didn't quite work out well. He noticed that none of the two parties wanted to have anything to do with the other and Yamato – though he was a very wise King – had no idea how to make the two stubborn ones talk to each other.

"King Yamato could you please pass me the salt?" This was his chance! "Oh it is near Sakura. Sakura would you please be so kind so hand him the salt?" Inside his mind, the king was rubbing his hands together in a mischievous fashion: While she was handing him the salt, their hands would brush and the spark of love would erupt between the two. Their eyes would meet and immediately they would be in love! Oh how good that plan was!

"Oh never mind, I do not need the salt King Yamato. Thank you very much." What? When had the title 'King' come back and why weren't they holding hands being deeply in love? The servants asked themselves on that evening why the King had been so depressed and requested a lot of royal chocolate to his room.

* * *

The second week… Oh well, let us just say that the second week had been full of pranks.

It all started with Sasuke thinking he had to be funny.

"Where is the cook?" Sakura asked the servants in the kitchen. Some either shrugged or shook their heads. She was starting to get furious and was about to say that the woman didn't even have to think about coming back when she thought it was okay to just leave the palace like that.

"I gave her off." A voice called out from behind her. All the servants turned to the man behind her. "Sasuke?" He smirked that annoying one, yes exactly that one where he turned up one corner of his mouth and closed his eyes in a superior manner. _Yes_ that one. It annoyed her to death.

"What do you mean you gave her off?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Exactly what I said." A vein popped up on her temple. "I am serious. Why did you give her off from work? Who gave you the permission?"

Sasuke scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, I am the future king and I am sure I am allowed to make decisions. If you don't believe so, you are free to talk to King Yamato about this." He answered her while grinning in an evil way. Sakura started to fume.

"So who is going to prepare the meals for the next days? You?" She asked ironically. Sasuke just shook his head. "Oh no. I think you should take over cooking the meals. I think a little bit of work wouldn't be bad for you." He walked out of the kitchen and the servants stifled a laughter. Only Sakura's evil eye could make them shut up immediately.

Oh she was so going to get Sasuke back for this.

* * *

During the third week nothing eventful happened. Just two certain young people counting the days until the departure of Sasuke. They hoped that they wouldn't have to see each other again for a long time, but of course King Yamato always had 'a splendid idea'.

On the last day, the carriage was being prepared for Sasuke and the king and his daughter were standing outside with the Prince to deem him goodbye. Sasuke bowed down. "I thank you very much for your hospitality during these past three weeks. It has really been a pleasure for me and I feel like I am part of the family already, if I dare say so." He looked towards Yamato with a soft smile.

The king couldn't help, but fall for that 'oh-so-nice-smile'. "Oh no, it was our pleasure! Even though my daughter seemed to have been a foul mood for the most of the time, I apologize for any casualties that may have occurred. I do hope you depart from us with a joyous heart and give your father my greetings."

Sasuke nodded and then turned to Sakura. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, my princess." He smirked while he kissed her hand slightly, before getting into the carriage.

As they watched him leave, Yamato wouldn't stop talking about what a good king he would make and how he was sure that Sasuke was already heads over heels in love with Sakura, but she could only think about washing her hands in the next basin. That smirk had made her feel sick.

"Sakura…" Before she could even think of turning around, her father called out to her. He had a very serious expression on his face, but yet he wouldn't look at her. He kept looking into the distance – in the direction Sasuke's carriage disappeared to.

"Sakura, I know it isn't easy for you. I had three weeks to see all of that. But please promise me that you will try." Sakura wanted to object, but the look on her father's face made her face fall. "Yes father…" she answered, before quickly going back inside.

"Oh and Sakura!" Sakura came back to hear what he had to say. "I have already spoken to Sasuke about this, but I haven't had the opportunity to tell you yet.

In one month there will be an engagement party, in which all the royals and nobles will be invited. And no there is nothing you can do to prevent it, so you can save your breath." Sakura just huffed and angrily made her way to her room.

Why wouldn't he listen? Why did it have to be _Sasuke_?

But she knew one thing. She would make the best of her freedom that remained until the wedding.

* * *

"So, what do you think of your future bride?" A smirking voice occurred behind the dark haired young man. She turned around with an annoyed expression.

"As I said. I will do as father said. This conversation is over." Before he could face his way again, Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him with an everlasting smirk on his face.

"That is not what I asked. My question was _what you_ think of Princess Sakura, your future bride." Sasuke clenched his fist so hard that his fingernails were threatening to break through his skin and cause him to bleed.

"You want to know my real thoughts? Well let me tell you. ' . .all.

She annoys the heck out of me and I could barely stand being in the same room as her. She tried to have a conversation with me, but I just couldn't! The thought that I had to spend the rest of my life with her just made me feel sick. I don't love her Itachi and I don't believe that I will ever grow to love her as father said."

Itachi's smirk disappeared and a frown made its way to his face. "Why didn't you say so? I am sure father would have found another solution…" Sasuke's eyes pierced through his.

"There is no other solution, Itachi and you know that. So for now, I will just ask like I actually care about her and do what father expects of me. If you will excuse me, I just came back from a long journey and I feel the need to lay down for a bit.

And I do not wish to be disturbed."

Sasuke quickly walked past his older brother and missed the pained expression of the latter ones' face.

Itachi just _had_ to find a way to help his little brother.

* * *

**Good evening! (Well, it is ten o'clock over here, so no idea if it is evening where you are living)**

**I am sorry that this chapter delayed for a couple of days, but school finally kicked in and expects me to study. Hah **_**study**_**. I am not ready for that yet.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and it revealed a little bit of Sasuke's feelings ;)**

**Please leave a review so that I know what you think about this chapter/story and I'll see you at the next chapter!**

**Goodnight,**

**almondeyes97**


End file.
